The Betrayal
The Betrayal is an important event in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. It serves as the beginning of the Venezuelan War, along with the creation of the PMC, various faction involvement and eventually getting payback on Solano. The Betrayal The betrayal happens very early on in the storyline. Right after the merc has rescued General Carmona and brought him safely back to Solano's villa, they are greeted at the front door by Blanco and they hand over their weapons whilst remarking on how once again they had to do all the work. Carmona quickly begins talking to Solano about their current objectives and how they will get rid of Universal Petroleum. Blanco and the merc then both enter the balcony and Solano immediately turns to him/her saying he has another job that needs doing, to which the merc states that first they get paid. However, Solano then explains the job is "not for you, the job is you." Carmona, having somehow managed to get behind the merc without them noticing, pulls a Luger on them and Solano begins to explain his plans that being the new leader means people will be after him and they might hire the merc to stop him, which he calls "bad for business". The merc retorts by promising to kill him and before he can react, disarms Carmona and slams him to the ground. As Solano flees the scene, the merc turns to go after him only to find themselves staring down the barrel of Blanco's Hunting Pistol; the Liberian, having decided to go with Solano, sarcastically apologises to the merc before preparing to shoot them. Incensed, the merc angrily calls him a "piece of s**t!" before swatting the pistol aside and tackling Blanco through the doors and into the villa proper. Before they can finish Blanco, however Solano returns with a group of soldiers armed with assault rifles and orders them to shoot the merc. Abandoning Blanco, the merc jumps over the balcony and hotfoots it along the patio while avoiding gunfire. Eventually the merc makes it to the edge and jumps over only to be shot right in the ass, causing them to scream in pain and fall headfirst into Lake Maracaibo. Solano assumes the merc is dead, then fixes his tie and walks away. Later on the merc is shown alive, though severely battered and bruised, at La Cantina along with Fiona and the other two mercenaries, angrily wanting revenge. Soon a broadcast of Solano's live speech comes on the TV as the mercs watch on: Solano's speech Takeover and revenge After his speech the mercenary swears vengeance on Solano especially stating that his/her goals are Blanco, Carmona and Solano and says that he/she will make them pay. Carmona then mobilizes every soldier and armored division in Venezuela and take over almost the entire country, seizing oil platforms, cities and major bridges and highways and also seen fighting with PLAV guerrillas and eliminating all opposition that is standing in their way as they make their way to the building where Solano is dropped off and will be made the new President to create, as he puts it; "A South American Super Power." This would lead to the Venezuelan War. Trivia *Pandemic Studios made their own song based on the events of the betrayal and events that will follow, the song was very successful and generated many views. **However, in the trailer it was Lorraine Rubin who betrayed the Merc. *Comically the event in which the Merc was shot in the butt is brought up many times in the game, where some factions even recognize the player as "The one that got shot in the ass." Category:Mercenaries 2 Category:Venezuelan Army